FANFICT (JKT48) : TWO YEARS LATER part 2
by jonathan.frelis
Summary: INI LANJUTAN DARI PART YANG PERTAMA YA! selamat menikmati ;)


"Nah, jadi apa lagi? Bukankah itu sudah cukup? Kau sudah melihatnya bahagia. Jadi, untuk apa kau pikirkan lagi?"  
Jonathan terdiam. Ia akui bahwa pernyataan Sinka ada benarnya. Jika ia muncul dihadapan Hanna, tentu gadis itu sudah tak sendiri. Karena kini Angga sudah ada disampingnya. Dan ia sangat ulit membayangkan jika dirinya muncul kembali dikehidupan Hanna.  
"Sinka, kau benar. Terima kasih." Jonathan memeluk sahabatnya itu. Ia merasakan hangat dan nyaman memeluk sahabat yang sudah lima belas tahun menemaninya dan menjadi sahabatnya.  
"Nah, begitu! Itu baru Sahabatku." ucapnya senang.  
"Oya, aku ada satu permintaan."  
"Ya?"  
"Temani aku ke pernikahan Hanna dan Angga."

Jonathan menatap seorang pria dan wanita mengikat janji di depannya dan orang-orang yang hadir saat ini. Ia dapat merasakan matanya ingin menolak melihat mereka. Dan dapat dirasakannya perasaannya berkecamuk. Sedih dan terluka.  
Dan sebuah tangan hangat meraih jemarinya dan menggenggamnya. Ia menoleh ke samping. Sinka, gadis itu duduk disampingnya. Tersenyum lemah dan mengangguk untuk menguatkannya. Jonathan membalasnya dengan tersenyum tegar.  
Ia dapat melihat Hanna dan Angga mengikat janji di hadapannya. Upacara telah usai, dan dia telah menepati janjinya pada Angga untuk datang ke pernikahan mereka. Setelah selesai ia menemui kedua pengantin baru itu bersama Sinka.  
"Jonathan, kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sinka cemas. Jonathan menatap mata Sinka dan tersenyum meyakinkan.  
"Aku baik-baik saja Sinka." jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Kau hanya perlu tetap disampingku dan kuatkan aku. Oke?"  
"Jonathan…"  
"Ssst! Genggam tanganku dan aku mohon, jangan kau lepaskan!" ujar Jonathan.  
"Um… baiklah!" Sinka dan Jonathan berjalan menghampiri kedua pengantin baru itu dengan senyum mereka.  
"Dokter, terima kasih Anda sudah datang ke hari pernikahan kami." ucap Angga menjabat tangan Jonathan.  
"Ya, selamat atas pernikahan kalian." balas Jonathan. Sinka dapat merasakan tangan Jonathan meremas tangan mungilnya itu. Ia tahu Jonathan mencoba menahan perasaannya. "Ah, Hanna kau pasti sangat beruntung mendapatkan suami yang sangat mencintaimu." ucap Jonathan ramah.  
"Terima kasih Dokter Jonathan, dan terima kasih karena Anda telah menyelamatkan nyawaku."  
"Tak apa, itu sudah menjadi tugasku. Benarkan Sinka?"  
Sinka tersenyum sambil mengangguk kecil. Angga menatap Sinka yang sedari tadi diam.  
"Ah, Dokter kapan kau akan menikah juga?" tanya Angga. Jonathan mengerjap, ia menatap Angga yang bertanya dengan riang. Jonathan menatap Sinka, Sinka sepertinya mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Angga.  
Jonathan menatap Angga dan balas tersenyum riang. "Masih direncanakan." ucapnya rahasia. Angga tertawa, bahkan Hanna pun ikut tertawa. Mendengar tawa Hanna, Jonathan bernafas lega. Ia sudah melihat Hanna bahagia.  
"Nah, aku harus pergi ada yang perlu aku lakukan." ucap Jonathan sambil menatap jam.  
"Oh, tentu saja. Sekali lagi terima kasih Dokter Jonathan."  
"Ya sama-sama. Sampai jumpa Angga, Hanna." ucap Jonathan masih tetap menggenggam tangan Sinka. Kedua pengantin baru itu tersenyum menatap kepergian mereka. Dalam hati, Hanna sendiri merasa lega karena Jonathan tidak sendirian.

"Sinka, terima kasih kau sudah mau menemaniku." ucap Jonathan tersenyum tulus.  
"Sama-sama. Tapi, aku minta imbalannya!"  
"Hah?" Jonathan menatapnya heran.  
"Belikan aku es krim! Kau sudah membuang waktuku untuk melanjutkan novelku tahu!" ucapnya pura-pura kesal. Jonathan tertawa dan merangkul pundak Sinka.  
"Baiklaaaah! Aku pasti akan mentraktirmu." ucapnya dengan nada pura-pura malas.  
"Kau, benar-benar tidak berubah ya!" gerutu Sinka kesal. Jonathan terhenyak. Ia menatap Sinka yang berjalan mendahuluinya. Ia tatap lekat-lekat punggung gadis itu. Ia sadari bahwa semakin dewasa Sinka semakin berubah.  
Ia tersenyum geli. Ia tidak menyangka waktu-waktu yang ia lewatkan bersama Sinka hingga kini begitu cepat berlalu. Ia pun berjalan untuk menyusul Sinka. Ia menarik lengan gadis itu dan memeluknya.  
"Sinka, terima kasih!" bisiknya.  
"Bodoh! Kau sudah mengucapkannya berapa kali hari ini?"  
"Terima kasih karena kau selalu berada di sampingku." ucapnya. Sinka tersenyum.  
"Apa pun yang terjadi, kau tetaplah sahabatku." ucapnya. Jonathan makin mempererat pelukannya.  
"Sinka, maukah kau menjadi sahabat di dalam hidupku."  
"Tentu saja. Bukankah dari dulu pun aku adalah sahabatmu."  
Jonathan menjitak pelan Sinka, karena Sinka tidak mengerti arti dari ucapannya. Ia berjalan cepat-cepat meninggalkan Sinka yang terbengong sendirian. Sinka berlari dan melompat ke punggung Jonathan dan membuat pria itu ambruk bersama dirinya.  
"Dasar bodoh! Meninggalkan aku begitu saja. Kau mau lari dari tanggung jawab hah?" marah Sinka.  
"Aduuuh… kau ini."  
"Makanya, jangan langsung kabur sebelum mentraktirku!" ancam Sinka.  
"Baiklah. Ayo!" ia meraih Sinka dan membantunya berdiri. Dan berjalan bersama menuju kedai es krim favorit Sinka. Ketika Jonathan melihat gadis itu menyantap es krimnya, ia tahu bahwa ia harus menunggu dan berusaha membuat Sinka yakin. Dan ia tidak mau terlalu terburu-buru untuk sahabat hidupnya itu.


End file.
